


Happy Children's Day

by Sunf_shirley



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 09:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7042675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunf_shirley/pseuds/Sunf_shirley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一篇生贺，给可爱的烧烧~正好在儿童节！生日快乐~~~</p>
<p>延续原作设定，变小的堍某天突然出现在卡卡西面前，然后………………</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Children's Day

**Author's Note:**

> 未成年XX有！！有未成年XX！！未成年！！！！警告！！！

1  
“你要早点回来哦笨卡卡，别迷路了！”倚着门框的带土还是没忍住，向着已经走下楼梯的卡卡西喊道。

卡卡西停下了脚步，转身看着稍显不安的带土，眼前小小的身影和记忆中那个偶尔逞强、心口不一的形象重合在一起，让卡卡西更加确定了这就是那个“过去”的带土——那个本应该在四战就已经死去，但不知为何却又突然出现在自己面前的宇智波带土。

明明就是自己家附近，又怎么可能迷路，所以带土其实是不想让自己离开？这样想着，卡卡西不自觉地眯眼笑了起来，回道：“小带土是在关心我吗？真是好感动啊，那我不去了好不好？”

“谁关心你啊！”反驳的话立马出口，接着像是突然想起了什么，带土脸红了起来，甚至把头侧向一边不敢直视卡卡西，原本垂在身侧的小手伴随着激动起来的情绪紧紧攥住了刚好遮盖到大腿的T恤——来自的卡卡西的T恤，“不管怎样，快去给我弄套衣服回来！”说完转身碰地一下把门关上。

所以，这到底是怎么回事啊。无奈地看着紧合的房门，卡卡西叹了口气，任命地朝着附近的服装店走去。

 

2  
这都要从今天清晨发生的事说起。

卡卡西是被一阵急促的敲门声吵醒的。说是“敲门声”还太温和了些，准确来说，是不间断的捶门声再间或穿插几次踹门声。昨天才和凯结束一次旅行回到村子里，被即使不便行走但仍然要和自己“点燃青春的奋斗之火”的凯拼酒到凌晨。一觉醒来后，没有酒后一贯的全身虚软，也没有一点低血压、起床气反应的卡卡西自己都觉得有些不可思议，但耳边不断回响的声音估计就是身体这样轻松所付出的代价吧。

慢悠悠地晃到门边，卡卡西并未同往常一样通过门镜向外看看，反而直接一把拉开了门。不是没有怀疑过开门后碰上突袭，但内心深处有一种声音在催促着自己“赶快开门！”“不然会后悔的！”，度假归来的卡卡西决定这次要任性一回，顺从本心。

没想到开门的一刹那，一个白头发的小家伙猛地冲进了屋里，将正好站在打开的门缝处的卡卡西撞到在地上。条件反射地想要从绑在腿侧的忍具包里掏出苦无，伸手才发现刚起床的自己并没有缠上那一套装备，而冲进来的小家伙竟然也胆大地搂住了自己的腰，还将头埋进自己的胸前。

身体无意识地试图捞起这个小家伙，在手接触到的一瞬间，手指间细滑的触感让卡卡西这才注意到，这个小家伙居然一身全裸！清晨、猛烈的敲门声、小孩、全裸，组合起来绝对是件麻烦的事，但卡卡西现在也只能尝试着用手轻拍正紧紧搂着自己的小家伙的背，想让他稍微冷静一点，却在小孩抬头的一刹那愣在原地。这个小孩有一张和自己那个总是在梦中纠缠的人一模一样的脸，尽管这张脸上没有任何伤痕，甚至连头发也变白了，但卡卡西就是能够认出来，这就是宇智波带土的脸。

似是察觉到卡卡西现在的惊讶，小孩咬了咬自己的下唇，深吸一口气，大声叫道：“笨蛋卡卡西！怎么回事？！我为什么是这个样子？！！”

没错了，就是带土。卡卡西带着些许怀念地看着此时有点紧张的小孩，正想伸手再摸摸他那一头白发，门外传来一阵由远及近的脚步声瞬间拉回了卡卡西的神志。

再被喜欢“操心”自己私事的邻居大婶们看到之前赶紧把门关上，奇怪的事之后再说。一把捞起小孩，将人单手抱在怀里，卡卡西急忙关好还开着的门。

看来就算是回村也没法好好休息了啊。卡卡西可以预见到，从发现小孩的那一刻开始，自己的生活应该不会平静下来了。

 

3  
顶着童装店员们意味深长的视线，无视身边不少人一脸想上前八卦的眼神，卡卡西在导购的推荐下随意挑了几套童装，再刷卡付钱、提袋出店，整个过程最多五分钟。脑内一片混乱，还在慢慢消化早晨发生的事的卡卡西明显忘了交代导购员挑选服装的性别，想要立马赶回家确认小带土是否还在家里的他也错失了最后调换的机会，用自己最快的瞬步赶回家中。

“看来六代大人也到了这个时候了啊。”望着卡卡西离去的背影，导购B站在刚才与卡卡西交流的导购A身边，试图打探点什么消息。

“是啊，依照六代大人的样貌，一定是个特别可爱的小公主吧。”导购A轻笑道。两人转身继续一边工作，一边根据刚才发生的事猜测着卡卡西第N段“秘密情史”。这绝对是最真实的了吧，毕竟都有小孩子了呢。

今天六代火影大人的八卦也和往常一样十分精彩呢。

 

4  
“笨蛋卡卡西！！你都买了些什么？”打开购物袋，翻出里面的衣服，双手拿起抖开一看，带土生气地朝门外吼道。接着生气地打开房间门，跑到正坐在沙发上盯着天花板不知神游到哪里去的卡卡西面前，将手中的衣服一把扔进了卡卡西的怀里。

“怎，怎么了？”像是被吓到了一般，卡卡西的身体不自觉地抖了一下，在看到带土一脸的怒气后反应过来，察看起手中的衣服。

哎呀，失策了。卡卡西感到有点心虚，手上的衣服毫无意义是一件女童装。粉嫩的颜色，鲜艳的蝴蝶结，袖口和裙摆的蕾丝，这就是他X的一件小女孩的裙子啊！！！带土内心崩溃地闪过无数弹幕，忍不住一手抓住了卡卡西的衣领，全身压在卡卡西身上，冲他吼着：“卡卡西你是想羞辱我吗！！”

糟糕，连“笨蛋卡卡西”都不叫了，看来带土是真的生气了。卡卡西在心里判断到，见趴在自己身上的带土胸腔剧烈起伏着，狰狞的模样配上他现在缩小的身体，不觉得难看反而更加可爱了。一点也没察觉到自己似乎有哪里“坏掉”了的卡卡西差点笑了出来，但为了安抚看起来越来越生气的带土，他赶紧解释：“对不起嘛，我也是第一次买这种东西，出错也是很寻常的啊。”

“我要出门啊！！你现在让我怎么出门？不管你再去买一件新的回来！”

“哎呀别在意这么多嘛，我连码子都选对了，只是性别挑错了而已，勉强可以穿啊。”

“什么叫‘勉强可以’？！你来穿穿女装看看！！”

“要不然我们就别出门了？你这样也不太方便啊。”卡卡西试图‘曲线救国’。

“不出门能干什么！”

“可以打游戏啊！”说着卡卡西赶忙从沙发旁的矮桌上翻出了几张游戏碟，“都是最近才出的游戏哦，带土你都走了这么久了这些游戏你肯定没打过。”话音刚落，卡卡西突然全身僵硬，他意识到记忆中的宇智波带土其实早就已经死了，那，现在自己眼前的这个“带土”又是什么存在呢？一股寒意窜上心头。

然而带土并没有注意到卡卡西话里的异常，好奇地一把夺过那几张游戏光盘，打量了几眼，说：“好吧，这次就放过你，我们来打游戏吧。”转身跑向了一旁的电视机，留下卡卡西独自一人坐在沙发上陷入深思。

看着带土打开电视，将游戏光盘从盒子里取出，尽管知道这一切的一切有哪里不对劲，但卡卡西此刻不想再探究下去了，长期的征战、任务生涯告诉自己这并不是忍术，如今这个世界上能够困住自己的招式，除了来无影去无踪的宇智波家仅存的那小子之外怕是没有别人了吧。

简直，就像在幻觉里一样。轻松得不可思议，却又如此真实。

 

5  
“我们说好了，接下来的所有对局，我的胜利数要是超过了你的，你就要满足我一个愿望哦！”带土满怀信心，将长到遮住自己手肘的袖子挽到肩上，一副大干一场的模样。

为了把明显有点游戏上瘾的带土拐上饭桌，卡卡西只好想了个办法，他告诉带土，要是现在“乖乖”去吃饭，下午就和他比赛一场，赢了就答应他一件事。看见带土听完后喜不自禁的样子，卡卡西觉得自己似乎掉进了一个陷阱，绝对不能输啊，可以想象带土一定是想好好捉弄一下自己、看自己出糗，这可是他从小就执着的事啊。

不过，现在其实也是“小时候”吧。在打游戏的过程中和带土套着话的卡卡西发现，眼前的这个带土并没有三战开始后的一切记忆，就像是幼年的带土穿越而来，但那一头白发又明显提醒着自己事实与想法的差距。看来只有找其他人好好研究一下了啊，但是，不知道这样的带土会存在多久。

“喂笨卡卡你在干嘛？继续打啊！”带土的呼唤声将卡卡西拉回现实。不管了，先把眼前这个让人困扰的小孩解决了再说。一边想着，卡卡西继续专注于眼前的游戏上。

 

6  
“耶！43比41！卡卡西我赢了！！”小孩在反复确认笔记本上记录的数字没有出错后，扔下了手中的游戏手柄，激动地跳了起来，大声喊道。

万万没想到自己居然输给了一个小孩，看来之前的退休是正确的选择。卡卡西有些郁闷的想到，但看着带土开心的样子让自己也不由地跟着笑起来。

然而本来兀自高兴着的带土突然转过身，跑到卡卡西跟前，双手撑在卡卡西的肩上，脸凑近，兴奋地说：“哦哦差点忘了！卡卡西你要记得你答应我的！实现我的一个愿望哦！”

希望不会是什么很糟糕的事吧。一边在心里安慰着自己，卡卡西一边挂着平时的眯眼笑询问：“那是什么愿望呢？”

——————————涉及伪·未成年XX，请不要报警！！！！（———————————

卡卡西一边擦着头，一边拉开了浴室门，原本的漫不经心在看见床边坐着的小小身影的那一刻心里突然紧张起来。

他回想起下午的那个“赌约”，当时还以为只是小孩子开玩笑或是希望得到想要的东西而想出的办法，没想到在问起带土时，他竟然一下子脸红了，还吞吞吐吐地说着晚上再告诉自己。尽管心里清楚这是一个真正的小孩——他没有经历过四战、没有目睹自己杀死琳的瞬间、更没有后来费尽心思企图完成“月之眼”的那些记忆，但卡卡西心里还是生出了一丝不祥的预感。

而这样的预感在带土看见他走出浴室，并招手让他过来的那一刻达到了顶峰。虽然没有了写轮眼，但他分明看见了带土眼中瞬间闪过的精光，像是猎手发现了猎物一般。

“你，你过来啊卡卡西！站在那儿一动不动的干嘛？”见卡卡西在看见自己后停下了所有的动作，还一直用一种审视的眼光盯着自己，带土刹那间还以为自己的那点“小心思”已经被卡卡西看破，依照自己以往的个性肯定就会立马放弃了，但只有自己心里清楚，再不做就没有机会了，于是干脆破罐子破摔地鼓起勇气招呼卡卡西。

整整一天的相处也没让卡卡西真正接受“带土就在眼前”的事实。手下人体的温度以及眼前带土些许不满的表情令卡卡西猛地反应过来，在陷入沉思的那段时间里，自己竟不自觉地伸手捏起了带土的脸颊。然而带土的反应也让卡卡西有些意外，只是生气地嘟着嘴、没有一丝威慑力地瞪着自己，却没有挣开自己的手。所以，果然是错觉吧，卡卡西心里自嘲道。

这样的想法在下一刻被带土的动作打断。他一把拉住卡卡西，并借着卡卡西跌来的力一把将其按倒在床上。用自己的小手把卡卡西的双手限制住，带土分开双腿，膝盖支撑在床上，身体匍匐着，和卡卡西面对面看着。洗完澡的卡卡西这次并没有戴上面罩，唇下方那颗黑痣显得格外妖娆。努力不让自己的注意力继续集中在那里，带土轻摇了几下头，直视着卡卡西的眼睛。

印象中那道伤疤下的红瞳如今已被和自己一样的黑眸子取代，但却更加深邃。在带土的记忆中，卡卡西的双眼总是无神地看向远方，似乎身边的所有事都不能勾起他的一丝兴趣。然而现在，带土可以轻易地发现隐藏在黑色后面的怀念以及不可置信。

像是被蛊惑了一般，带土不由自主地吻在了那道伤疤上。感觉到在自己的唇下隔着眼睑、卡卡西不断转动的眼球，带土不禁伸出舌尖，轻舔在眼睑上。压着卡卡西的身体灵敏地感觉到那一刻卡卡西骤然僵硬，连呼吸也跟着停止了一瞬间，带土在心里笑出了声，同时唇舌的动作并未停止，舌尖顺着那道疤缓慢滑到了卡卡西的唇角，最后将自己的唇紧贴在了卡卡西的唇上。

卡卡西似乎这才反应过来，双手开始挣扎着试图脱开带土的钳制，却没想到竟完全无法挣脱开，自己像是被拷在了床上，就连扭动身子也没能将趴在自己身上的带土甩在一边。意识到这一点，卡卡西这才真正慌乱起来，结合白天一些不寻常的现象，下午打赌时脑海一闪而过的不祥预感再次清晰。摆头错开了带土的吻，潜意识里不想和现在的带土对视，卡卡西盯着带土压着自己的一只手，深吸几口气整理好前几秒混乱的思路，说：“带土，你知道你正在做什么吗？”

“当然，笨卡卡，我想拥有你，就是现在。”没有任何思考的时间，带土立刻回答道。接着继续之前被打断的动作，低头吻向卡卡西的唇。而这次，带土更是把舌头探入卡卡西的口中，勾着卡卡西的舌一同搅动，一些透明的液体也在这过程中沿着卡卡西的唇角溢出。

在感觉到卡卡西身体逐渐放松后，带土抬起头来结束了这个色气的深吻，一条细长的一丝自两人唇瓣上拉长、断开。现在的卡卡西完全是另一种模样，失去了往日的慵懒，双眼微眯，急促地吸着气，泛红的脸，微张的嘴唇，以及嘴角残留的晶莹。这让带土有些脸红，初次尝试竟有如此收获，带着一点小小的得意，带土附身慢慢舔掉了卡卡西唇边的液体，接着舌头在卡卡西嘴边的那颗痣不停打着转。原本毫无感觉的地方，经过带土的舔咬后竟生出一种别样的痒，这让卡卡西的身体不自觉地颤抖。

玩弄过黑痣后，带土埋头顺势舔起了卡卡西的颈侧。卡卡西条件反射地耸了下那一侧的肩，颈侧敏感的神经刺激着他的大脑，一点点模糊掉之前残存的抗拒，开始顺从身体感受。

带土轻咬卡卡西微突的喉结，同时放开了对卡卡西双手的钳制，一边在卡卡西的颈项种下一颗颗小草莓，一边将卡卡西上身穿着的T恤捞起来，小手轻抚前胸，甚至用自己的下身缓缓摩擦起卡卡西的小腹。

胸前传来的刺激让卡卡西稍回了点神，耳边偶尔响起的吮吸声令卡卡西意识到带土正在对自己的身体做着什么事，身体再次开始挣扎起来。

“别动，笨卡卡！”带土停下嘴上的动作，抬头用一种很严肃的目光看着卡卡西，“我们下午说好了的，你要满足我一个愿望。而且……”小手一把握住了卡卡西不知什么时候挺起的欲望，“你不也挺享受的吗？”

那一刻，卡卡西真的很想把带土踢到旁边的墙上，让他的脑子清醒点。当年那个总是在宇智波式傲娇、脸红的带土去哪儿了？！眼前这个傻笑着的同时，嘴里又在蹦出一些让人羞耻的话的家伙真的是带土？！不会是谁假冒的吧！！

但这一切的思绪却被带土的下一个动作打断。趁着卡卡西脑内翻涌着种种羞愤与怀疑时，带土迅速拉下他宽松的睡裤，掏出了那个已经站立的火热，接着身体向后一仰，双手在身后支撑着，坐在卡卡西的双腿间，曲起双腿，用自己的小脚摩擦起了卡卡西的欲望。

这让卡卡西彻底惊呆了，只能一动不动地注视着带土的动作，看着他微红着小脸，努力抚慰着自己。卡卡西可以体会到来自那处感受到的小孩足底细嫩的皮肤，不时由于未控制好力度、夹得太紧而产生的细小的痛感，以及锻炼自忍者生涯出色的听力所带来的带土细小的喘息。这一切让卡卡西回笼的理智再次被打散，彻底消失在脑海深处，腰部不自觉地开始随着带土脚上的动作上下耸动。有点不敢直视小孩形态的带土正对自己做着羞耻的事，卡卡西干脆仰头看着天花板，双手不禁抠挠起身下的床单，似是在分散下半身过度的刺激。

直到身后隐秘处传来一阵冰凉，卡卡西猛地支起了上半身，惊讶地发现那个小孩样的带土竟莫名消失了，取而代之的是记忆中挥之不去的、有着半边脸疤痕的、在四战战场上与自己斗得你死我活最终死去的带土，那个青年的带土。

被对面一脸震惊的卡卡西逗乐了，带土忍不住笑出声：“怎么这么惊讶，见到我很奇怪吗？”

“我回来了，卡卡西。”说着，带土再次将卡卡西压在身下，握着卡卡西的右手抚向自己的左胸，“感受到心跳了吗？我真的回来了”

这一刻，卡卡西的双眼瞬间湿润，眼前带土清晰的身影逐渐被涌上的泪水模糊。

——————————TBC?——————————

**Author's Note:**

> 这个人今晚有点醉。开车不喝酒！喝酒不开车！这车就先开到这里啦啦啦(x
> 
> 咳，好吧，我会补后续的，我忙完三次元的事情立马就来QQQQQAQQQQ
> 
> 最后！！！再说一遍！！！！不要报警！！我其实并不是恋T癖啊（刘梓晨哭


End file.
